Danger on the Pacific
Danger on the Pacific is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The heros make new friends whille on a cruise, but a series of thefts occurred and the heroes fear that their new friends are behind it. Plot Part 1 (The heroes are seen at a dock about to board a cruise ship.) Cooler: It was nice of you to take all of us with you for a cruise in the Pacific, Mr. V. Mr. Vanderfeller: Well, I thought it would be nice if I take the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Minks, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound with me and my wife on a cruise. (The ship's captain walks up to greet the gang.) Captain: Welcome, dear friends, to the SS Gilbert. I am Captain Sullivan. I hope you enjoy your stay. Mrs. Vanderfeller: I'm sure we will. (Captain Sullivan escorts the gang aboard the SS Gilbert. As soon as they arrive, a group of the ship's passengers enter.) Captain Sullivan: Oh, allow me to introduce you to our celebrated guests. (A man carrying sketches steps forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Hayato Mizuyama. He is the creator of a new manga that has been published. (A young female retriever steps forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Eliza. She is a famous dog actress. (Two familiar faces(Jeanie and Yuri) step forward.) Captain Sullivan: I'm sure you met Jeanie Purrington and her agent, Yuri. (A man, his wife, seven of their sons and daughters, and a puppy step forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is the Bundy Family: Mr. Bernard Bundy; his wife Bertha; their seven children BJ, Beatrice, Bob, Bill, Berry, Bub, and Binky; and their dog, Bobo. (A cat and a dog wearing ninja outfits(Karate gi, fox mask, green pants, and headband) step forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Ryoma and his partner, Ryu. Of course, you may remember them from My Dad, the Ninja. (A Beagle clad in samurai steps forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Kojiro. (A Plott Hound puppy and American Bobtail kitten step forward.) Captain Sullivan: And this is Bouncy and Roy. I do hope you'll all get along. Well, I must going now. Take care. (Captain Sullivan leaves. The heroes walk up to the group of passengers. Gamma has a suspicious look on his face.) Gamma: I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I've seen one of them before. (Jelly Bean hugs her cousin Jeanie.) Jelly Bean: It's been a long time, Jeanie. (Roy notices Brezza and walks up to her.) Roy: How do you do? My name is Roy. Roy Whiskerstein. What's yours? Brezza: My name is Brezza. Roy: That is a pretty name. It means breeze in italian, doesn't it? Brezza: Yes. Do you speak italian? Roy: Why, certainly. (Igor and Whopper walk up to Ryoma and Ryu.) Igor: Hey, aren't you guys from My Dad, the Ninja? Ryoma: Yes. Yes, we are. Whopper: That's my favorite show! Ryu: Thank you. We are glad to hear that. (Bouncy is seen jumping up and down with excitement.) Shakespeare: And who be that zany puppy jumping upeth and down? Roy: Oh, him? That's Bouncy. Cooler: Why is he called Bouncy? Bouncy: We're going on a cruise! We're going on a cruise! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Roy: He's easily excited, that's why. (Kojiro is seen singing a song while playing his kokyu. Momo, Susanoo, Tori, Marcus, Elaine, Bara, TJ, and Slushy join in and play their instruments with Kojiro.) Roy: Well, it appears that your friends are talented musicians. Brezza: More than talented, TJ used to be the bass player of the Rigs Brothers. Roy: I see. (Hayato Mizuyama walks up to Sarge and shakes hands with him.) Sarge: Hey, I know you. You must be the creator of Ninja Dog Hachi. I love your series. Hayato: Well, it's nice to meet a fan of my manga series. (Shakespeare goes to Eliza.) Shakespeare: I am very honored to meet the famous canine actress since Captain Canine. Eliza: Well, since my first starring role in Howling in the Rain, everything is possible. (The ship's horn goes off.) Captain Sullivan's voice: All ashore that's going ashore! Cooler: Well, looks like it's smooth sailing. Tony: Yep. (The passengers wave goodbye to the people at the dock. Later, everyone is enjoying the cruise. Cooler, Tony, Rosy, Faith, and Nose Marie are seen sunbathing. All five sigh.) Cooler: The sun sure is warm today. Tony: Yep. At least we won't have to do deal with Katrina Stoneheart or any of her henchmen. (Brezza walks up to the five.) Brezza: Roy invited me to go water skiing with him. Whould any of you like to come? Tony: Sure. Rosy: Ok. Cooler: Count me in. Nose Marie: I think I'll stay here. Faith: Me too. (An alarm is heard.) Captain Sullivan's voice: Attention all passengers! A series of robberies has just been committed! Be on the lookout for anything suspicious! Part 2 (Everyone stops what they're doing.) Cooler: Whoa! A series of thefts on the SS Gilbert? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters